


Loving you

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [11]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: Ethan wants to watch a movie with Mark, but he ends up getting scared.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh I'm suuuuper late, so sorry! Hope you enjoy!❤  
> "Could you do a fluffy movie night? Love your writing btw."

“Mark!” Said man looked up from his phone towards his boyfriend, who was slowly walking down the stairs gripping what looked to be a movie.

Since Ethan was currently reading the back of it, Mark could read the name of said movie.

‘Us.’

“Isn’t that a horror movie?” Ethan looked up at his boyfriend’s question. He smiled sheepishly. “I heard it was really good.”

Mark nodded in return, watching as Ethan jumped over the last set of stairs and walked over to the CD player, inserting the movie before rushing over to his boyfriend. Pressing himself against Mark, who grinned at him before pressing a kiss to the brunette’s delicate head, his lips tickled by his hair.

~

Mark sighed, picking up the remote to pause the movie when Ethan let out a specifically pathetic whimper. “You okay?” He asked quietly. “Nooooo.” His boyfriend said in response, pushing his head under Mark’s shirt. He couldn’t help but laugh when the mop of the brunette’s hair was shoved past the collar of his shirt.

Soon after his hair moved away, revealing beautiful brown eyes, which shifted to other colors when the light hit them at a certain angle.

“You’re adorable.” Mark muttered pressing a kiss to the boy’s nose. He giggled in response, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. Mark, responsibly, turned off the TV and the lights before grabbing a book that was laying on the coffee table. Opening it to his original spot, he carefully placed it on Ethan’s lower back, who was just beginning to nod off.

Eventually he found himself growing tired too, also it was hard to see with the lights off, Mark supposed he wasn’t even reading in the first place, just listening to his boyfriend’s even breathing. So he placed his bookmark back in it’s place and quietly rested the book back on the coffee table.

Once he did so he couldn’t help but glance back down at Ethan, who was sleeping peacefully. Mark smiled to himself before giving his boy a small kiss on the forehead, making him hum in his sleep.

Mark carefully wrapped his arms around Ethan before sinking lower into the couch. He would definitely have cramps in the morning, but that didn’t matter. As long as he was with this boy, everything was so much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr, where I originally posted this from a request (treadlightlybts)  
> Have an amazing rest of your day and I will see you in a little bit!!❤


End file.
